Infiltration into Blue Raven Ridge
The Infiltration into Blue Raven Ridge was a successful operation planned by Lance Hunter and Leo Fitz to retrieve a Cryo-Freeze Chamber belonging to the Chronicom Enoch, which had been confiscated by the United States Air Force. In the process, they also retrieved and stole the Zephyr One they used to escape from Blue Raven Ridge. Background While the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents was abducted by Enoch and sent into the future, Leo Fitz was arrested by United States Air Force and taken into custody at Blue Raven Ridge. For six months, Fitz was asked about the whereabouts of his colleagues by Lucas and Evans, which Fitz completely ignored and unsuccessfully tried to determine himself. As all of his hypothesis was proven untrue, Fitz suggested that they had been kidnapped by aliens, which annoyed General Hale, who was in charge of the manhunt for S.H.I.E.L.D. However, despite Hale intending to keep Fitz prisoner forever, Lance Hunter, posing as Fitz's attorney, managed to have him escape from Blue Raven Ridge. Together, Fitz and Hunter tracked down Enoch, who revealed were and went he had sent the S.H.I.E.L.D. team. In order to join them, Fitz needed to reclaim Enoch's Cryo-Freeze Chamber, which just happened to be stored in the very facility he and Hunter had escaped, meaning that they had to return there. Infiltration .|Lance Hunter and Leo Fitz|Rewind (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)}} When Enoch revealed a way for Leo Fitz to travel to the future to rescue his friends, it turned out to involve breaking back into Blue Raven Ridge, the facility he and Lance Hunter had just escaped from. The two drove down to the facility where another ally of Hunter's provided them with fake identities to let them gain access. The rouse worked and the two snuck their way through the facility where they changed into military uniforms and brought out two ferrets which would create a distraction, allowing them to break in. The two made their way into the storage room, where they searched for Enoch's capsule. Once they found it, the two planned to take it to the truck and escape, until they discovered the Zephyr One also in storage. They put the capsule onboard as they reminisced about the times on the plane with all their friends. They then looked around the plane where they found a bunch of weapons and gadgets, including a few I.C.E.R. pistols, which he then used to fight off the incoming soldiers. Fitz then told Hunter to start the take off while he fought off the rest of the enemies. The Zephyr One then took off, allowing Fitz and Hunter to successfully escape from the facility.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Aftermath enters into cryo-sleep]] Having secured Enoch's Cryo-Freeze Chamber, Leo Fitz used the chamber to remain in stasis for 74 years aboard the Chronicom Vessel, guarded by Enoch. Before getting into cryosleep, Fitz left to a sleeping Robin Hinton a postcard with the words "Working on it", which would be retrieved by his friends in the future.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.01: Orientation Part One Eventually, Fitz ultimately joined his friends in the 2091 LighthouseAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned, where he assisted them in their fight against Kasius and the Kree Watch, finally reuniting with Jemma Simmons in the process.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games In addition to the Cryo-Freeze Chamber, Fitz and Hunter were also able to reclaim the precious Zephyr One. Once the S.H.I.E.L.D. team returned from the future, Fitz led his friends to the location where he had hidden the plane, enabling the team to easily journey to St. Louis for another mission without fearing arrest as they were most wanted.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home executes Evans and Lucas]] Fed up with the failures of her subordinates to correctly apprehend Fitz and get answers from him, Hale, who was actually a high-ranking member of HYDRA, executed both Lucas and Evans in cold blood after the theft of the Cryo-Freeze Chamber and the Zephyr One was discovered. References Category:Events